Large volumes of water are used in the operation of dairies and farms, where crops and animals are raised. The resulting wastewater is mainly organic in nature and nutrient rich. Moreover, a significant amount of organics and/or nutrients are in the form of complex molecules that are not readily absorbed by plants and animals. To keep up with a diminishing water supply in some regions and lower water and energy costs, attempted wastewater treatment solutions are passive in nature and offer no effective solution to recover the nutrients. The attempted solutions also fail to provide nutrients in a form that may be used by the plants and animals.